


Heroes

by your_boi_leon



Series: A Nation’s Support [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_boi_leon/pseuds/your_boi_leon
Summary: Many people have heroes in their lives. Toshinori Yagi has two. We know Nana, but who is the second hero?





	Heroes

As quirks seem to appear more frequently, the personified nations of the world have decided to introduce themselves to the world, rather than appearing to their bosses. All of their human friends have died, and they are left to their own terms.

America starts his introduction to the world first.  
New heroes are appearing, and he wants to be the heroes for them.  
So America decided on making a video for the world. It was a good idea, the internet spreads things quickly. His message would be seen across the world.  
-  
“Hello, people of the world! My name is Alfred F. Jones but you can call me America! I am a personified nation and try to do my best for y’all!” He pauses.

“Around 200 years ago, I wanted to save the world. It was the end of World War Two, and I wanted both parties to be okay. It’s why my boss and I issued the Marshall plan.” 

His eyes turned a dark blue.

“I've been through some rough times. My history is the bloodiest recorded. My pain has been yours, events like the Great Depression and The Cheeto Presidency were the worst times for my mental health overall.” His eyes gained the shine in his eyes once again. “In those times, I still found the time to help people.”

“You can find me helping people throughout history- now it's your turn. Inspire people and don’t judge people for things they can’t help. That will make you a real hero, and shape you for the better.”

-ITSSS LINE BREAK TIME- 

Having the time to grieve over Nana and a firm talk from Sorahiko, Toshinori Yagi wants the inspiration to stand confidently again. Toshinori scourges the internet for some yet he does not find the case to be so.

He stumbled across something on YourTube.

Heroes of the World  
Alfred F. Jones  
587K views - 2 years ago

 

The thumbnail seems to be a globe with the caption of ‘HEROES’ above it. Toshinori supposes it can be used for schoolwork, so he clicks on it.

Putting on Japanese subtitles, he listens to what Alfred has to say. Even though he has to look up the fights he mentions, Toshinori understands how hard it can be to find a person struggling, and the will to help them. 

Listening to his words it felt like Nana was saving him again- like their first encounter. He can be a hero. 

He knows what internship he is going to choose.


End file.
